


Staying Afloat

by suhwayv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhwayv/pseuds/suhwayv
Summary: Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they’re pregnant…





	Staying Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Girl!Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae

Junyeon looked down with tears in her eyes. If this was a normal situation, these would be tears of joy. This is not the case. Months of hard work to make sure they can stay afloat can’t prepare for this. Nothing could’ve prepared for this.

_A Positive. A Positive pregnancy test._

She has been feeling nauseous and lightheaded this week and her friend Baekhee had jokingly suggested a pregnancy test, which she took and how she thinks her life is ruined. It’s not that she doesn't want a baby; she's always wanted to have kids and she thinks children are the best thing in the world, but she’s 100% sure they can’t afford it. They barely have enough money for food and bills.

_Minseok cannot know_

Minseok has been working his ass off to provide for them and she noticed he’s been way more stressed than ever. He works two jobs and is barely home but she understands because they need money.

She lets out a gentle sob then wipes her eyes quickly, hiding the test and leaving the bathroom. It was early in the morning and Minseok was rushing around to get ready for work. She gives him his usual kiss on the cheek and fixes his tie and he leaves, yelling goodbye and that he loves her. She works from home, cataloguing houses and working in real estate. Her phone rings and she immediately slips into her work voice

“Kim’s Real Estate, this is Kim Junyeon how may I help you?”

“Junyeon finally you picked up! Did you go to the doctor?”

“Baekhee… this is my work number”

“Okay? You didn't answer my question” She sighed softly then sat down on the couch, holding a pillow close to her chest as tears started rolling down her cheeks again

“Junnie? Oh…” Baekhee and Junyeon have been best friends since toddlers, and she can understand anything even if Junyeon doesn't speak.

“I’m on my way with Kyungsoo.We’re out right now, but we’ll be there in 10”

“I-If it’s not an iss-”

“Shut up, we’ll be there soon.” And the line cuts off. She should get dressed, she’s in a tank top, no bra and pajama shorts. Her hair is a tangled messy bun thing? She doesn’t even know. The mascara from last night is all over her cheeks, yet she doesn’t move. She holds the pillow tighter and silently cries. She hears the door open, but she doesn’t register anything until Baekhee pulls the pillow away and sits next to her, holding her close. She hears Kyungsoo rustling around in the kitchen and she looks up at Baekhee

“You are the definition of a model right now” Baekhee chuckles and Junyeon chuckles along. She keeps laughing and Baekhee holds her tighter and knowingly. Like Baekhee predicted, tears turned to full blown sobs and she grips to Baekhee tightly, shaking like a leaf.

“There there… we’re here for you okay? I’m going to help you any way I can. Any way we can, we will help you and Min.” Junyeon feels a warm blanket drape over them and Kyungsoo sits next to them with two mugs of coffee and a mug of hot chocolate.

“Caffeine isn't good for babies, or at least that’s what I heard.” Junyeon smiles widely at his caring meanor, and takes the hot chocolate and takes a sip.

“I need to work today…”

“No you’re not. I’ll call Jungda and she’ll cover for you for free. It’s a pact we made, and now you’re joining it” Kyungsoo nodded knowingly and called Jungda, talking to her softly.

“I’m not telling him immediately”

“Okay, but you can’t keep him in the dark. Why do you want to wait? Are you deciding on keeping it or not?”

“No, I’m keeping it!” she says without hesitation then bites her lip “If we can afford it. I just want to be in a good place before I bring it up.”

“Understandable. I love you and I’m always here for you no matter what.”

“Thank you Baekhee… I love you and I’m always here for you too” She doesn’t deserve such caring people, but she’s truly been blessed.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

This was a terrible idea. It’s been two months and she’s noticed slight changes. Her stomach is a bit more firm and if you focus enough, you can see a slight distend. It looks like a food baby, but an actual human being.

Back to the terrible idea, she’s with Minseok and all their friends at a bar, and she decided to be the designated driver to hide the fact she can’t drink. Baekhee is wasted, but Kyungsoo is keeping an eye on her and Junyeon. Sehun and Jongin are currently grinding on each other, Yixing and Jungda are taking shots and making out, Baekhee is clinging to Kyungsoo, Chanhee is currently flirting with a very tall intimidating man - Junyeon calls him angry bird - and Minseok is off to the bathroom.

“Hey there baby, what can I get ya to drink” A tall, muscular man  slides up next to her and she bites her lip

“I’m the designated driver, I’m not drinking tonight. I also have a husband” She holds up her hand and he chuckles

“He doesn’t have to know. c’mon , I’m sure you want to know what it would be like to ride a man like me.” He swivers her chair and immediately spreads her legs and rolls his bulge against her and she screams, trying to get away. Kyungsoo is trying to get Baekhee off of him to help, but Jongin, Sehun and the angry bird man rush over and pull the man away as best they can. The man growls and Kyungsoo finally gets Baekhee off him and pushes him off as well.

“You fucking slut!” He raises his boot and kicks as hard as he can and everything happens in slow motion. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and yells at her to move but she’s in too much shock. Her instincts immediately cover her stomach but she’s too late. She topples over but before she can fall Minseok catches her, but pain radiates through her entire body. The man gets dragged out by security and everyone's watching her with mild worry. Baekhee sobers up almost instantly, kneeling by her side

“Baby are you okay?!” Minseok asks and Baekhee searches her eyes then looks up to Kyungsoo

“We have to take her to the hospital”

“She only got kicked in the stomach though” Sehun speaks softly but a glare from Baekhee silences him

“I’m actually a registered EMT and nurse, I can help if there’s anything wrong. I have a siren on my car to help us through traffic, it's not an ambulance.” Angry bird man speaks up and everyone looks around hesitantly. One sob of pain from Junyeon and it's decided.

“Let’s put her in Kris’ car and then we’ll follow” Chanhee speaks up and Minseok picks her up. Junyeon keeps sobbing harder, mumbling stuff underneath her breath.

“What is it sweetie?”

“B-Baby… baby…” she whimpers as Minseok lays her in the back with Kris.

“I’m right here sweetie….” Minseok says as Kris grabs a bag and demands him to drive, starting to check her vitals. Baekhee demands she rides with them and the rest pile up and follow them. The sirens buy them time but not a lot

“Where’s the source of your pain?” Kris asks and she points to her stomach. Baekhee keeps an eye on her and glances at Minseok once in a while.

“Your stomach? It’s probably a stomach rupture” She whimpers and grabs Kris’ wrist, whimpering and rubbing her stomach

“B-Baby…” The car is silent, and Minseok looks confused

“I’m right up here, love”

“I uhh… I don’t think she means you, but you need to speed it up if it's what I think it is.” Kris says softly and nods at her in understanding. Minseok still looks confused and Baekhee’s eyes are wide.

“Are you bleeding anywhere specifically?” She bites her lip and nods and Baekhee gasps, Kris nodding and grabbing a couple needles

“How far along?”

“T-three months, maybe f-four”

“Okay, that’s definitely an issue.” Kris explains the injections then puts two in her arm.

“How much longer? We need to hurry it up!” He says sternly and Minseok speeds up, biting his lip. Baekhee is rapidly texting Kyungsoo as Kris tries calming Junyeon down and speaking to his speaker.

“Wu calling in a 24-C-2, ETA 4 minutes. Will need stretcher and assistance by East Wing ER entrance. Female is approximately 27. 5”6’ and 140 pounds. “

“4 minutes?! We’re like 10 minutes away!” Minseok yells and Kris looks up at him

“Then make it 4.” and he returns to helping her. Baekhee giggles at that then checks on Junyeon

“Shit… Wu update on female patient; 24-D-5 and 9-E-2. Have AED kit ready.” Baekhee tears up as Kris lays her down and starts performing CPR.

“What’s going on back there?!”

“Focus on driving and speed the fuck up!” Baekhee yells and Minseok hits 90, finally making it to the ER and Kris opens the door and a team of nurses carry her out of the car and onto the stretcher. Kris straddles her and keeps performing CPR while they hurry her in. Minseok’s eyes widen and he gets out of the car and follows after them, yelling questions

“Minseok, you can’t follow them” Baekhee says and pulls him back to the waiting room where everyone else is waiting. Baekhee runs to Kyungsoo and sobs into his chest, shaking and muttering to him and he lets a tear run down as well. Minseok was there for everything, but still feels like he’s out of the loop. He pulls out his phone and searches up the calls Kris had made earlier, remembering them by heart.

_“24-C-2 1st trimester serious hemorrhage_

_24-D-5 High risk pregnancy complications_

_9-E-2 Breathing uncertain (agonal)”_

His whole world stops and he looks up, speaking to no one in general

“S-She’s pregnant…?”


End file.
